Retour Vers le Passé !
by ShliBelpois75
Summary: Atropatène Mélodie Osrène Hatsune Den Haag, Ou Mélodie Den Haag, 14 ans, Va tenter de sauver son futur en retournant dans le passé ! Le problème ? C'est justement elle-même qui va causer les ennuis de son propre avenir ! Suivez les aventures de la jeune Mélodie dans l'Univers de la plus déjantée des Guildes de Fioré : J'ai Nommé Fairy Tail ! Avec tout les problèmes qui suivront !
1. Episode 0 : Fiche Technique

Résumé de l'histoire :

Dans un monde post-apocalyptique, une jeune fille de 14 ans va recevoir l'Ordre d'aller dans le passé, pour sauver le monde. Mais que se passe-t-il quand cette jeune fille douée d'une force magique imprétionnante rencontre ceux qui seraient ses Arrière (X6) Grands-Parents ?

Est-il possible que celle qui doit sauver son avenir, en soit elle-même la cause, puisse réussir a réparer son érreur et sauver tout le monde ?

* * *

Fiche technique du personnage principal :

Informations importantes sur le personnage :

Nom :

Hatsuné Den Haag

Prénom :

Atropatène Mélodie Osroène

Identitée formellement utilisée a Fairy Tail & Surnom :

Mélodie Den Haag

Age :

14 Ans

Poids :

42,4 Kg

Numéro :

1 m 58 cm

ID de Carte :

7 7 999 397 6 0 38 1 99 3

Yeux :

Gauche : Rose / Droit : Jaune

Cheveux :

Mi-longs, Blonds a 90 % et Rose sur quelques parties

Date de Naissance :

7 Juillet 999

Génération par rapport a son Lignage famillial :

8e

Magies Utilisées :

Magie du Chasseur de Démon Anti-Magique

Toutes (Aucunes, Sauf conditions remplies)

Sorts utilisés le plus souvent :

Fureur du Démon Anti-Magique

Ailes du Démon Anti-Magique

Sceaux Anti-Magique

Partenaire Direct :

Silas (Exceed) (A partir du Chapitre "Sans Coeur")

Partenaires Indirectes :

Natsu Dragnir, Lucy Heartfilia, Grey Fullbuster, Erza Scarlett, Wendy Marvel, Gajil Redfox, Happy, Carla, Pather Lily, Gildarts Clive, Makarof Drear, Luxus Drear

Couleures Favorites :

Jaune et Rose

Vétements :

Mélodie porte tout type de vétements sans distinctions préalable du môment qu'ils soient Roses et Jaunes.

Entrée a Fairy Tail :

en X784 (Pendant la mission de la Coalition Blue Pégasus, Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale & Calt Shalter, afin de Détruire Oracion Seis et le Nirvana)

Particularitées :

\- Les Yeux de Mélodie sont une malformation de naissance, que l'on rencontre parfois.

\- Le Rose viens de Natsu et le Jaune de Lucy, qui sont ses Arrières (X6) Grands-Parents.

\- Elle a été marquée au fer par accident sur son oeil Gauche, le jour ou Mélodie devait

reçevoir une piquure qui devait lui enlever sa déformation occulaire de l'oeil gauche.

\- Le Fer que reçue Mélodie, a la Forme d'un Pentacle. Elle a mis 4 ans pour s'en remettre.

\- La cicatrice du pentacle permet a Mélodie de sentir le danger arriveant, mais elle n'y a jamais prétée la moindre attention jusqu'à son entrée a Fairy Tail.

\- Elle a gagnée en 1 vs 1 contre Gildarts Clive, en apposant un sceaux Anti Magique sur ce dernier, sans sa elle aurait perdue.

\- Ses Sorts sont très éfficaces contres toutes les magies, plus limitée sur les Magies

Anti Dragons et Anti Dieux, et totalement Innéficaces contres la Magie Anti Démon

\- Seul Gildarts à ue la puissance physique nécéssaire pour la blésser. Ce qui, selon Mélodie ne peux pas arriver, à moins que se soit un chasseur de Dragon ou de Dieux qui soit ses adversaires, et peux se faire tuée par un ennemi utilisant une magie identique a elle.

\- Mélodie est Végétarienne, non par principe mais par Obligation

\- Mélodie, détestant se coiffer, a toujours les cheveux en bataille, pointes vers le bas

* * *

Informations non nécessaires mais utiles sur le personnage :

Religion :

Juive (D'ou sa boucle d'Oreille, dont la forme ressemble a la Croix de David, Symbole du Judaïsme, Sur son Oreille Droite)

Lieu de Naissance :

Île Daraktanat A-075 (Ile Artificielle, Officiellement)

Antigonides (Ville du Continent de Zentys) (Quand Mélodie dévoile son origine a son entrée a Fairy Tail)

Hierarchisation :

7 Jour de naissance

7 Mois de naissance

999 Année de naissance

397 Total additionné de toutes les lettres contenues dans l'identité de Mélodie

6 Total de Noms de Familles et Prénoms de Mélodie

0 Est une Fille

38 Nombre de lettres contenues dans l'Identité de Mélodie

1 Est une Mage

99 Est née dans une contrée hors de son pays d'Acceuil

3 Est une Mage Multi-types

Autre :

Zentys n'existe pas

Antigonides existe dans l'histoire terrienne, il s'agit d'un des royaumes héritant d'une

partie de l'Empire Macédonien à la mort d'Alexandre le Grand, au même titre que

Atropatène et Osroène

Den Haag signifie La Haye en Français, C'est du Néerlandais

Hatsune a été mis en français

* * *

Vous êtes-vous demandé ce que cela ferait de savoir que vous n'aurez pas d'avenir a moins de tuer le problème dans l'Oeuf ? Que diriez-vous d'aller dans le passé, un lointain passé, avec pour seule mission de sauver votre futur ? Eh bien plonger avec Mélodie, dans un voyage dans le temps dans l'Univers de la fameuse série Fairy Tail, pour le savoir !


	2. Episode 1 : L'Arrivée

Episode 1 : L'Arrivée

Résumé de l'Episode Précédent : ... Ben y en a pas !

... : Ouaaah ! Pouah ! Pffeuh ! Pheuh ! De l'eau salée ! Je détestes l'eau salée ! me plaignais-je en sortant la tête hors de l'eau

Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi je me suis retrouvée ici, dans l'eau, ben alors en fait je ... euh .. eh ! Oh ! Eh non ! Stop ! STOP ! PAUUUUUUUUSE !

Le Lecteur s'arrête.

Bon, alors par ou commencer ?

... : Ben par le début !

Euh ...

... : Ben quoi ?! T'attends une invitation ?!

Ben ...

... : Grouilles toi un peux Abrutie de Narratrice ! Marre de rester figée dans l'intrigue, Moi ! Si tu crois que c'est drôle de batifoler dans l'océan ?!

C'est à dire que ...

... : Dit ? tu crois pas qu'y a des gens qui lisent cette conn ... euh je veux dire ... Cette histoire ? Alors fais moi plaisir, et fais bouger cette intrigue !

Bon ... alors ... Notre histoire commence y a quelques instants, presque 250 ans dans le futur.

... : Sa commences bien ...

C'est moi qui narre, pas toi ! Alors tu la ... hein ! Hum hum ... ! Bref ! Remontons le cours des événements, pour connaître l'envers du décor, et savoir ce pourquoi, j'ai été envoyée ici.

 **DEBUT DU FLASH BACK**

... : Ou est-elle ! Je veux qu'on me l'amène ! C'est un Ordre ! Ramenez moi le Matricule 397 ! Hurla un homme avec une voix qui raisonna a travers tout le complèxe

Nous sommes en 1013, dans une base militaire, plus ou moins secrète, sur l'Île de Nagléria, à bonne distance des côtes d'Ishgar et de Zentys, un bras de mer séparant les 2 continents, nommée ... Mer Caspienne.

... : Matricule 397 ! Vous êtes là-dedans ?! ... Et Alors ?! On entands pas quand on vous appelle par code Atropatène Mélodie Osroène Hatsuné Den Haag ! Vous me ferez le plaisir de sortir a l'heure prévue et de ne plus vous enfuire comme les dernières fois ! Hurla l'homme a la voix forte devant la porte blindée derrière laquelle j'étais

Mélodie : Vous êtes devin, ma parole Colonel ! Criais-je a mon tour

Le Colonel : On me la fais pas a moi, jeune fille ! Allez vous préparer ! C'EST UN ORDRE ! cria-t-il si fort, que l'on l'entendit dans toute la base

Atropatène Mélodie Osroène Hatsuné den Haag, ou plus court, Mélodie Den Haag. Oui, ce nom, c'est le mien, et c'est aussi mon histoire, ou plutôt une aventure, que, au départ, je voulais a tout pris eviter.

Mélodie : 11h39 ? ... C'est bizarre, a chaque fois que je regardes cette horloge digitale, je trouves qu'elle m'indique toujours la même heure. dis-je en yeutant le réveil toutes les secondes

Vous pouvez rire de ma situation. Franchement, dans ma situation, et avec mon caractère, le colonel l'à dit, je me serais enfuie, comme une lache depuis belle lurette. Le problème a cette situation ? Autant planter le décor ! Tout d'abord, je suis née a une époque des plus sombres, pour expliquer clairement le hic, il faut savoir, et c'est là tout ce que je sais, c'est que, un des membres de ma famille, a fais une erreur, ... ou plutôt, UNE ENORME BETISE !, et le gouvernement a décider d'envoyer, dans le temps, un de ses membres afin de réctifier le problème. Et le hic N°2, c'est que c'est moi l'heureuse élue ... enfin si on peux appeler sa un heureux évenement. En effet mon monde court a la catastrophe ! Des monstres venus du fond des Ages, les Sans Coeurs, ravagent notre belle planète bleue, et s'ils parviennent a leur fin, Earthland, sera détruit, donc pas d'avenir.

Mélodie : Bon ... allons-y ... Je sers la science et c'est ma joie ! ... Comme dirais l'autre ! Tantais-je en vain de me motiver

Je vous le donne en mille, je suis trop jeune pour effectuer un tel voyage ! J'ai que 14 ans, crotte, quoi ! Le soucis, c'est que je suis la dernière de la lignée responsable de cette boulette, et en plus de sa, je suis orfeline ! ... Vous imaginez le flippe ?!

Scientifique 1 : Atropatène ! Atropatène ! Attendez ! encourais un scientifique

Mélodie : Quoi encore ?! qu'y a-t-il ? répondais-je méprisante envers celui que me déconcentra

Scientifique 1 : Tenez ! La merveille de notre technologie ! Et se sera la vôtre durant votre voyage ! J'ai nommé ce petit bijou : La Carte Digitale Numérique !

Mélodie : ... mouais ! lui dis-je blasée par la nulitée du nom qu'il a donné a une tuile

Scientifique 1 : Tu n'es pas convaincue ? Je t'explique ! Ce bijou a 25 ans de mémoire, elle indique l'année le mois et le jour de la ou te trouve, elle indique les données topographiques de la zone ou tu te trouve, après les avoir analysés ! Pour la recharger, il suffit de la mettre au soleil ! ... Ah l'énergie solaire !

Mélodie : ... d'accord. Je ne fut pas convaincue par ses explications mais je pris quand meme sa plaque noire opaque, car cela me servira surement durant mon voyage, comme il l'à si bien dit. Merci

Scientifique 1 : Vous n'allez pas le regretter ! Et C'est étanche ! Me cria-t-il pendant que je m'éloignais de lui

Le Colonel : Ah ! vous voilà Atropatène ! L'heure 0 est proche allez vous préparer ! Tenez, sur cette feuille, vos ordres de mission, quand vous serez sur place ! l'homme me tandis un papier plié en 4, que je pris

Comment une fille de 14 ans, que je suis, pourrais sauver son avenir, en retournant dans le passé, je sais meme pas ce que vais devoir y faire ?! A ce moment je lu le papier que le Colonel m'avais donner, tout en me préparant.

Mélodie : ... Y a pas grand chose a faire en fait : "-Une fois en 784, retrouver la ville de Magnolia" lisais-je la seule ligne de la feuille, pendant que je me préparais à sauter

Moi, qui pensais, que se n'étais, que fadaises, pure science fiction ou un truc du genre ! Non, même pas ! J'allais vraiment voyager a travers le temps et me retrouver dans une époque, une année, un lieu qui m'étais totalement inconnu. Magnolia avait été détruite vers l'an X824, a cause de ces Sans Coeurs, justement.

Mélodie : De l'autre coté de ce virage, au bout de la passerelle ... Il y a elle, cette machine, qui, est censé m'envoyer, dans le passé. Une Machine Temporelle. pensais-je terrifiée

Mélodie : Cette conbinaison de Chrononaute ne me va pas, et puis ces couleures ... Beurk ! M'écriais-je en enfilant le vetement, moi, qui aime principalement le Rose et le Jaune.

J'avancais, la peure au vantre, mais, plus question de faire demi-tour, je n'avais plus le choix, je devais y aller. Et une fois au bord de la passerelle, de l'autre coté de la machine, je tremblais de peur !

Scientifique 2 : Le Chrononaute est sur la passerelle !

Scientifique 3 : Calibrage de la ligne temporelle ! Stabilisation des valeures temporelles !

Scientifique 4 : Tout les voyants sont au vert pour le saut, mon Colonel !

Le Colonel : Plus que 5 minutes, installez-vous Atropatène !

Après plusieures manipulation de codes sur clavier, l'habitacle de la machine se referma. Je ferma les yeux. Un flash intense rentantissais alors, et l'instant d'après je disparut avec la machine.

Le Colonel : Faites nous honneur, jeune fille !

Les yeux fermés j'entandis l'ordinateur déblaterer les dates qui défilais a toutes vitesse. 1011, ... 999, ... 944, ... 878, ... 831, ... 800, ... 784. Quand je rouvris les yeux, tout ce que je ne vu, c'étais le fond de l'océan, un bleu foncé typique. L'habitacle s'ouvrit, je pris une réspiration, et je me décidais a remonter à la surface. Je vu a ce moment que je compris pourquoi l'habitacle c'étais ouvert, la machine avais heurté un édifice sous marin.

Mélodie : Ouaaah ! Pouah ! Pffeuh ! Pheuh ! De l'eau salée ! Je détestes l'eau salée ! me plaignais-je en sortant la tête hors de l'eau

Voilà, maintenant vous connaissez l'envers du décor, le pourquoi du comment.

 **FIN DU FLASH BACK**

Je rejoignis la côte, et m'allongeais sur le sable chaud, quelque minutes, quand soudain.

BAAAAAOOOOUUUUUUMMMMM !

Je me réveillat en sursaut, et depuis le bleu de l'océan, des débris vinrent tomber tout prs de moi.

Mélodie : ... Eh ben ! On peux dire que j'ai ue de la chance ! ... Eh ! On ne m'avait pas dit que la machine serais solide ! Je savais que la technologie de certaines machines c'étais de la Kamelotte mais a ce point-là ?! m'écriais-je choquée

Mis a part la fumée de l'explosion, je remarquais que le bleu de l'océan, a l'horizon, se confondais, avec le bleu du ciel, qui, parsemée de nuage, cachait le soleil.

Mélodie : Bon alors, et maintenant ? Je fais quoi ? me demandais-je inquiète

Mélodie : Mais j'y penses, la tuile ! fouillais-je dans mon sac, la tuile ou carte numérique que j'y avais rangée, que l'un des scientifique m'avais confier. ... Oui, là voilà ! Elle n'a pas l'air cassée ! Si elle fonctionne, c'est ma chance de savoir ou et quand je suis ! ésperais-je.

Mélodie : Il m'a dit, qu'elle étais digitale ... donc, en posant ma main dessus, peux-être que ... pensais-je en posant ma main sur la plaque opaque noire. ... Oui ! elle s'allume ! Ouf ! Alors tout n'est pas de la Kamelotte apparement ! M'écriais-je soulagée. Miroir, mon beau miroir ! Dit moi ou et quand je suis ! Dis-je en plaisantant.

Je vu a ce moment, les données Analysées de l'endroit ou je me trouvais, je vu aussi la date : Mai X784. J'avais atérris à la bonne année. Et les analyses topographiques m'indiquais des sortes d'habitations, au delà de la forêt se trouvant derrière moi.

Mélodie : Allons voir sa de plus près, mais avant ... La conbi de Cosmonaute ! Tu dégages ! enlevais-je puis jetais-je la conbinaison a la mer.

Mes Vétements de civil étaient en fait un ensemble. T-Shirt et Short a motifs Roses et Jaunes, seules mes chaussures étaient rouges avec une semelle blanche. C'étais en solde, alors je l'avais prise, malgré, le mauvais gout de coloris de ces chaussures, enfin qu'importe.

Mélodie : Trouvons cette ville, Magnolia, a présent ! M'écriais-je motivée

 **Fin de l'épisode ! Prochain épisode : Episode 2 : Fairy Tail !**


	3. Episode 2 : Fairy Tail

Episode 2 : Fairy Tail

Résumé rapide de l'Episode 1 :

Le Colonel : Ou est-elle ?! Je veux qu'on me l'amène ! C'est un Ordre !

J'ignorais que j'allais vivre, a ce moment, la plus dinque des aventures !

Mélodie : 11h 39 ?

La voilà ! La machine temporelle qui va m'amener en l'an X784 !

Le colonel : Faites nous honneur, jeune fille !

1011, 999, 944, 878, 831, 800, 784

BAAAOOOOUUUUUMMMMM !

Mélodie : Trouvons cette ville, Magnolia, a présent !

Mélodie : Aïe ! ... Mais bon sang de ! Elle est mal rangée cette forêt ! Je vais aller me plaindre a la direction si sa continue ! Me plaignais-je en butant contre les arbres, regardant ma carte numérique

Mélodie : Je pensais pas que cette forêt puisse être aussi grande, mais au moins, j'arrive au bout ! Dis-je contente

A ce momen précis, une fois a la limite de la forêt, la lumière du soleil m'aveugla, et je dû proteger mes yeux des rayons, quand je fit un cris d'étonnement.

Mélodie : ... Whooah ! fis-je les yeux grands ouverts.

Mélodie : Une ville ! D'après ma carte, c'est celle qui y es indiquée. De loin, je vois bien que c'est une très jolie ville. M'écriais-je étonnée

La Forêt finissait en dune, et en m'approchant de la ville, je trébuchas contre un cailloux. Je tombait, roulais en boule sur toute la pente, avant de me faire arrêter net, part de la pierre.

On entandit, un "BUNK !" Retantissant.

Mélodie : Ouch ! Si jamais je perds des dents sur de la pierre, je file voir la direction ! m'écriais-je la tête incrustée dans le rock.

Mélodie : On dirait ... un panneau, ou un truc du genre, qui indique l'entrée d'une ville ... Sa dit quoi ... ? Ma ... Magnolia .. ! Quoi, C'est ça Magnolia ?! fus-je surprise

Mélodie : Si c'est bien Magnolia, ici, C'est mon jour de Chance ! dis-je souriante

Je vu a ce moment, un passant, et je me rendis vers lui afin de m'assurer de ma position

Mélodie : Euhm ! Excusez moi ! M'sieur ! interpellais-je le passant

Passant : Oui ... euh ... Qu'y a-t-il, jeune fille ? me répondit-il

Mélodie : Voilà euh, je ... Je voudrais savoir dans quelle ville allais-je entrée, en fait. interrogeais-je

Passant : Tu es ici, a Magnolia, l'une des Villes les plus grandes du Royaume de Foiré. me dit-il

Mélodie : Merci, pour votre aide m'sieur ! le remerciais-je

Passant : de rien ! me répondit-il

Mélodie : Bon, plus de doute, je suis bien bien a Magnolia, et j'ai bien remarquée, que j'étais plus chez moi, le Royaume de Fioré a disparut vers X950 ... soliloquais-je

Mélodie : J'ai trouvée Magnolia, mais je doit faire quoi a présent ? Ma carte ne me sera pas d'une grande aide. Mmmh. Réfléchissais-je

Mélodie : Et si je la visitais, cette ville, j'en connais dans ma classe, qui seraient jaloux de savoir que je visites une ville qui a disparue ! disais-je sarcastiquement

Pendant ma visite de Magnolia, qui dura bien plusieures heures, je découvris, l'Archaïsme de la citée par rapport a ce que j'étais habituée a voir. Etais-ce là, la vie que menais les habitants d'une ville en X784 ? C'étais fort possible, toujours fut-il que je fis dépaysée part tant de nouveautées. Et loin de moi, l'idée de ne pas jeter un oeil a tout sa, visitant les magasins et autres batiments, passant au peigne fin toute la ville. M'arrêtant, pour admirer, ce que les habitants appelaient la Cathédrale de Kaldia, un magnifique édifice. Mais pendant ma visite je vue quelques personnes arborant un symbole identique, au début je n'y prétais guèrre l'attention, jusqu'à un certain moment, étais-je entrée dans une ville Sectuelle ? Sa commencais a me faire peur, et au moment, ou a un endroit de la ville, je me retournais, et je pu voir un batiment, qui, a lui seul, allais me donner les réponses sur le secret de ces marques.

Mélodie : Quelle immense batiment ?! fis-je interloquée

Mélodie : Que fais-je ? J'entres ? ou pas ? m'interrogeais-je, serrant les poings et rangeant ma carte dans mon sac, j'entrais dans le batiment.

A l'intérieur du batiment, il y avais un immense hall, avec de longues tables et de longs tabourets, mais surtout, il étais plein de vie, j'apperçue un étage, et le toit du batiment, étais si haut, qu'un 2e étage aurait pu etre construit. Je ne pu dire de mot, tant le spéctacle de l'architecture de l'interieur du batiment fut surprenante. Mais se moment fut vite coupé.

... : Oui, jeune fille ? On peux t'aider ? me demandais une voix ressemblant a une personne agée

Mélodie : ... euh, ben euh ...

... : Approches donc-toi, petite, je ne vais pas te manger ! me demandais la personne agée

L'écoutant, je me mis a marcher vers lui, cette personne agée, étais plutôt petit, et étais assis sur le bar, était-il ateint de nainisme, mais je me moquait de l'aspect des gens, tout ce qu'il m'importait a ce moment précis c'étais de savoir certaines choses.

Mélodie : Bonjour Monsieur, je viens d'arriver en ville, il y a quelques heures, et je l'ai visitée, je fut amusée par toutes ces choses qu'il y avait ici, mais ce batiment est des surprenant ? lui expliquais-je

... : Ah bon tu trouves ? La ville de Magnolia est magnifique oui, mais certains jours elle l'est encore plus ! Quant à ce batiment, Ce n'est ni plus ni moins que le QG, de notre Guilde ! me disait-il

Mélodie : Votre Guilde ? Lui demandais-je intriguée

... : Tu ignore qui on est ? me demanda-t-il sur un ton surpit

Mélodie : ... euh, eh bien en fait, je sais pas ce qu'es une guilde tout court ! Je viens de très loin, et je ne suis pas au courant de ce terme de "Guilde". lui dis-je génée

... : Dans ce cas, je t'expliques ce qu'est une guilde. En général, les guildes sont créées pour que les mages puissent travailler et gagner leur vie, et aussi pour leur permettre de s'entraîner et de devenir plus fort. Les Mages sont des personnes qui utilisent la magie. M'expliqua-t-il

Mélodie : Je vois, oui, c'est logique. lui avouais-je

Mélodie : Mais alors, les membres d'une même guilde ont tous le même symbole ? lui demandais-je en remarquant le symbole déssiné sur une imense toile

... : Exact ! Tu comprends vite petite ! me dit-il en remarquand mon esprit vif

Mélodie : Il doit bien y avoir une hiérarchie dans une guilde, et quelque chose me dit que vous devez être tout en haut de l'arbre, j'ai juste ? l'interrogeais-je

... : Eh bien, tu es plus futée que la plupart des membres de ma guilde, petite ! Mais en effet, c'est exact, je suis le Maître de Fairy Tail, je me présente Makarof Drear ! se présenta-t-il a moi

Mélodie : Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer monsieur Makarof, navrée si mon prénom est long, alors je vais vous la faire courte, je m'appelle Mélodie Den Haag ! me présantais-je a lui en retour

Makarof : Mélodie, hein ? C'est un joli prénom. Me disa-t-il

Mélodie : Votre guilde, Fairy Tail, a l'air pleine de vie, est-ce chouette d'être membre d'une guilde comme la votre ? Je veux dire, tout vos membres doivent utiliser la magie pour y être admis ? le questionnais-je

Makarof : Absolument. Et toi, petite, tu utilise la magie ? me demanda-t-il

Mélodie : Oui. lui répondais-je simplement

Makarof : Voudrais-tu rejoindre Fairy Tail, pour que tes questions puissent être résolues ? me questionnait-il

Je fut surprise par sa question, mais, je ne pu m'empecher, de vouloir en savoir plus.

Mélodie : Vous êtes sérieux ?! Je peux ? fis-je surprise

Je vis le vieux Makarof, me sourir, d'un air bien veillant, et sur le coup, je voulais connaitre tout ce que je pouvais apprendre sur ces Guildes.

Mélodie : Ma foi ! Pourquoi pas ! Sa pourrais être marrant ! lui souriais-je en retour

 **Fin de l'épisode ! Prochain épisode : Episode 3 : Ma première Mission !**


	4. Episode 3 : Ma Première Mission

**Episode 3 : Ma Première Mission**

* * *

Résumé rapide de l'Episode 2 :

Mélodie : Je suis arrivée à Magnolia ? C'est une Très Jolie ville, Ca y a pas de doute !

Mélodie : C'est mon Jour de Chance !

Makarof : Certains jour Magnolia, est bien plus belle que ce que tu a pu voir.

Makarof : Tu pose beaucoups de question, mais pour y répondre pourquoi ne pas rejoindre Fairy Tail ?

Mélodie : Ma foi, pourquoi pas, C'est d'accord !

Et c'est ainsi que j'ue rejoinds une guilde qui allais changer ma vie, et ce, a tout jamais !

* * *

Mélodie : Oh ... ouuaaah ! m'éxtasiais-je en regardant le creux de ma main gauche

Makarof : Et voilà ! Tu fais partie de Fairy Tail, a présent ! me dit-il avec joie

Mélodie : Et que suis-je censer y faire a Fairy Tail, maintenant ? demandais-je au maitre

Makarof : Mélodie, je vais t'expliquer quelques trucs super importants qu'il faut absolument connaitre. Me disat-il, d'un air plus sérieux

Mélodie : Quelques trucs ? demandais-je intriguée

Makarof : Tout d'abord, nous sommes régis par le conseil de la magie, ils fon en sorte que nous ne transgréssions pas la loi. A Fairy Tail, nous sommes une guilde Légale, je veux dire que nous pouvons que des missions qui ne vont pas a l'encontre des lois. Il existe plusieures types de Guildes, il y a des Guildes comme Fairy Tail, des guildes de mages, mais ce n'est pas tout, il y a des guildes de marchands, d'artisants, de mercenaires, et bien d'autres. M'expliquà-t-il

Mélodie : D'accord, mais dans ce cas, qu'arrive-t-il a une guilde qui transgrèsse une loi ?

... : Maitre si vous le voulez, je vais y répondre. demanda la barmaid derrière lui

Makarof : Oui, vas-y ! Acquiessa-t-il

... : Tout d'abord, laisse moi me présenter, Je suis Mirajane Strauss, enchantée Mélodie ! Se présanta-t-elle a moi en souriant

Mirajane : Les Guildes qui transgurèsses une ou plusieures lois sont appelées Guilde Noires, elles ne reconnaissent plus l'autoritée du Conseil de la Magie, et font ce qu'elles veulent ou et quand ca leur chante. Me disa-t-elle sérieusement

Mélodie : Les Guildes Noires ... C'est un peux nos ennemis en quelques sortes ? demandais-je inquiète

Mirajane : Oui, un peu, mais elles sont nombreuses ! Tiens regarde. me disait-elle en sortant un stylo magique

Il s'agissait du Crayon de Lumière, une plume permettant d'écrire sur toutes les surfaces, meme sur l'air. Sa fais partie des Magies de l'Ecriture. Et lorqu'elle fut finir de déssiner.

Mélodie : ... euh ! hein ?! fut le premier mot qui sortit de ma bouche quand je vus le nombre ahurissant de guildes noires

Mirajane : Tu es surpise ? C'est normal, les gens ont toujours se genre de réaction, quand il découvre le nombre de guildes noires. Me dit-elle amusée par ma réaction

Mélodie : L'Alliance de Baram ? Alors les guildes Noires sont aussi régient par une sorte de hiérarchie ? demandais-je

Mirajane : Oui, biensur ! Les 2 Guildes formant le Baran, sont les plus puissantes des Guildes Noires ! Et comme tu peux le voir, toutes les autres guildes en sont dépendantes ! Sauf Raven Tail, ici, qui est indépendante, mais pas officielle, non plus. M'expliqua-t-elle

Makarof : Quelque-uns, de nos membres sont partis en mission, avec l'assistance, de 3 autres guildes, pour contrer l'une des trois de Baram, Oracion Seis. Ajouta le maitre

Mirajane : Voilà, tu sais tout sur les guildes ! Me disais-t-elle souriante

Mélodie : J'ai tout saisie, merci. remerciais-je

Makarof : En ce qui concerne le fait de gagner sa vie, tu vois le tableau làbas ? Il s'agit du Tableau des Quètes, lorsque quelqu'un ou une communautée, a besoin d'aide, il envoie une requète a une guilde, et quand un mage, accèpte cette requète, c'est sur se Tableau, il va alors se rendre sur place afin de résoudre le soucis, contre rétribution, bien sur, tu ne peux pas accepter toutes les quètes, si ton domaine de magie n'es pas le même que l'anonce de quète par exemple. Si tu n'as pas le niveau de la quète, sa ne marchera pas non plus, et je pourrais le refuser, car en tant que maitre, ca fais partie de mes devoirs. Me racontais le vieux maitre

Mélodie : Il y a des niveaux de quète ? demandais-je interloquée

Mirajane : Si le maitre, reconnais le niveau d'un mage, au cours d'un examen, par exemple, au grade de Mage de Rang S, ce même mage, pourra effectuer, les S Questes, les quètes de Rang S, elles sont plus rares, et bien plus dures, même si la récompance est alléchante, seuls les Mages S peuvent les accepter, Jusqu'à présent, seuls ces mages pouvaient se rendre a l'étage, qui leur était réservé, mais aujourd'hui tout le monde peux y aller, mais il faut l'autorisation du maitre, pour prendre une Quète S. Expliqua Mirajane

Mélodie : D'accord. Merci Mirajane. Merci Maître Makarof. les remerciais-je

Je m'éloignais d'eux, afin de voir de plus près ce fameux tableau de quète, pour savoir quels genre de quètes ils proposaient.

Makarof : Maître Makarof, hein ? Jamais personne ne m'à appellé comme sa, jusqu'à présent. Aucuns de mes enfants ne m'à jamais appeller comme sa ! Remarquà-t-il en pleurant

Mirajane : Cette Mélodie, semble être, une personne a grand potentiel. Ajouta-t-elle

Makarof : Cette petite, j'ai sentie un immense pouvoir, j'ai hate de la voir a l'oeuvre. Pensa le maitre de Fairy Tail

Je me tenais, devant le Tableau des quètes, yeutant, rapidement les annonces, afin d'identifier, celles qui pourraient potentiellement, me faire rendre compte du travail de mage de guilde.

Mélodie : Mmmh ... que choisir ? Voyons, voyons, voyons ... Ah, tiens, celle-là, me semble très bien pour commencer ! dis-je en prenant une annonce

Annonce :

" Vaincre un groupe de Gorilles Albinos menancant la Ville de Freesia - Récompense 3 500 Jewels"

Mélodie : Jewels ? Ca, c'est l'argent de cet époque, si je suppose bien. pensais-je

Après avoir pris la quète, je me rendis auprès du maitre, pour en apprendre plus.

Makarof : Quoi ?! tu veux déjà partir en mission ?! me fit-il surpris

Mélodie : Ben, j'ai pas l'intention de rester ici, les bras croisés, il faut bien que je m'occupe. Et puis comme sa, je saurais comment sa marche dans une guilde ! lui dis-je motivée

Le Maître m'expliquà, comment me rendre, à Freesia, rapidement. Et une fois qu'il ue fini, je me mis en marche. Makarof, m'avais dit aussi, que c'étais compliqué pour un nouveau de faire ces marque dans une guilde tout seul.

Après une journée de voyage, j'arrivais a Feesia, je devais aller voir l'expediteur de cette annonce. Je me dirigeais alors, vers la mairie, et entrais dans le batiment.

Mélodie : Bonjour, je cherches le maire. demandais-je

Le Maire : Je suis ! Qui êtes vous ? M'interrogea-t-il

Mélodie : Je viens pour la quète la ! Lui monstrais-je la quète

Le Maire m'expliqua, ou je devais me rendre pour mener a bien ma mission. Je me rendis donc dans la vallée, a proximité dans la ville, et chasser les Gorilles Albinos. Une fois sur place, je mis pas longtemps pour les trouver.

Mélodie : Aaah ! Fureur du Démon anti-Magique ! Crias-je pour lancer mon sort

Le sort ressemble a un Hurlement du Dragon, le souffle est blanc opaque.

Je me rendis compte a se moment de la faiblesse de ces animaux, et les envoyais s'envoler dans le ciel, très rapidement. A mon retour, a Freesia, se reçue la récompense. Je décida a l'instant de rentrer a Magnolia. Le retour se faisais, sans grands problèmes, comme l'aller. Et de retour a Fairy Tail, je me rendis auprès du Maître.

Makarof : Alors, jeune fille ? Ta mission ? Tu n'a pas l'air d'avoir trop souffert, à ce que je vois. Me demanda-t-il

Mélodie : Je vais être honnête avec vous Maître Makarof, je pensais que c'était plus compliqué, mais j'ai surrestimée cette quète. C'étais trop facile ! Répondais-je en riant

Makarof : Tiens donc ! dit-il

Mélodie : Je prendrais une quète plus dure la prochaine fois, j'ai été un tantinet déçue sur se point là. Lui dis-je souriante

Une fois que je m'étais éloignée, le Maître discuta avec Mirajane.

Mirajane : Elle a trouvé cette quète, trop facile ? Demanda la barmaid au maitre

Makarof : Nous avons avec nous un élément des plus intéressant. Cela risque de rendre la Guilde plus vivante, avec cette personne ici. fit-il intéressé par mon exploit

* * *

 **Fin de l'épisode ! Prochain épisode : Episode 4 : La Marque du Pentacle**


	5. Episode 3,5 : Gallifrey, Plus Jamais !

**Episode 3,5 : La Chute de Gallifrey, plus jamais ! (Spécial Mélodie N°1)**

* * *

 **Il s'agit d'un demi épisode, n'a rien a voir avec l'intrigue principal, mais nécéssaire, pour mieux connaître Mélodie.**

* * *

Au QG de Fairy Tail, tous vaquaient a leurs occupations, je me rendis vers Readers pour voir sa réalisation.

Mélodie : C'est une jolie peinture, que tu fais là Readers. Dis-je au mage de la peinture

Readers : Merci Mélodie. Tu peins toi aussi ? Me demanda-t-il

Mélodie : Oui, biensur. lui répondais-je

Readers : Tu veux me montrer une de tes réalisation ? M'interrogea-t-il

Mélodie : D'accord, mais, dans ce cas, il me faudrait une grande toile. acquiessais-je

Je pris une toile assez grande pour la peinture que je m'apprétais a réaliser.

Mélodie : Quand je peins, je chante, et suivant le chant, c'est soit une peinture triste soit, une peinture joyeuse. annoncais-je le pinceau a la main

Je me mis a peindre, en a chanter en même temps, et tous se mirent a me voir, et a m'écouter

[Au lieu de décrire la peinture qui me prendrais une éternitée, j'ai intercalée, une musique, celle de Phil Collins, Entre deux mondes, issu du film Tarzan]

 _Crois en ce qui compte le plus pour toi_

 _Deux mondes, unse seule famille_

 _Laisse ton coeur_

 _Et le destin_

 _Guider toutes ces vies_

 _Un paradis vierge des hommes_

 _Dans un monde fais d'amour_

 _Leur vie est simple, ils vivent en paix_

 _Marche sur le chemin de sable fin_

 _Deux mondes, une seule famille_

 _Laisse ton coeur_

 _Et le destin_

 _Guider toutes ces vies_

 _Cachés au coeur de la forêt_

 _Où seul l'amour peut entrer_

 _Leur vie est simple, ils vivent en paix_

 _Lève la tête_

 _Porte ton fardeau_

 _Puise ta force en ceux qui t'aiment_

 _Construis des murs_

 _Solides et hauts_

 _Une nouvelle vie t'attend_

 _Où le danger vient rôder_

 _Les mots ne sèchent pas les pleurs_

 _Les mots ne réparent pas les coeurs_

 _Le rêve s'endort, mais pas l'espoir_

 _Là-bas, entends la voix qui t'appelle_

 _Deux mondes, une seule famille_

 _Laisse ton coeur_

 _Et le destin_

 _Guider toutes ces vies_

 _Crois en ce qui compte le plus pour toi_

 _Deux mondes, unse seule famille_

 _Crois en ce qui compte le plus pour toi_

 _Deux mondes, unse seule famille_

Mélodie : Voilà ... C'est terminé. dis-je d'une voix triste

Macao : Euh ... Mélodie, que représente ta peinture, elle a un nom ? Me demanda Macao, regardant la peinture

Mélodie : Elle a deux noms. Plus jamais ou la chute de Gallifrey. ... Mais, moi, je préfères : La Chute de Gallifrey, plus jamais ! présantais-je la toile

[Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas cette peinture, je conseilles a tous et a toutes, d'aller sur le Wiki de Doctor Who, et de chercher: La Chute de Gallifrey, plus jamais]

Wakaba : Gallifrey ? Jamais entandu parler. ajouta l'homme a la pipe

Mélodie : C'est là-bas ... Ou ma vie a commencée, et ou elle c'est arrêtée. Cette image ... C'est la dernière que j'ai ue ... que j'ai vue, il y a très longtemps, quand j'étais encore toute petite. Ou tous sont morts. J'y suis retourné ... et ... tout ce que j'y ai trouvé, C'est un désert, ou plus rien n'a jamais poussé, sur une dizaines de kilomètres. J'y ai tout perdue ... racontais-je en pleurant

Makarof : A Fairy Tail, il y a des gens comme toi, des personnes, qui ont tout perdu, cependant, nous partageons ces histoires, nous les comprenons, Mais nous ne partageons pas uniquement les tristesses, il y a aussi, les joies, et toutes sortes de sentiments forts. Ici, un membre de Fairy Tail, et un membres d'une grande famille, et quand l'un d'entre nous, se fais attaquer par un ennemi, c'est toute la guilde que cet ennemi attaque. Ces relations que nous entretenons tous les uns les autres, nous rends plus forts, et Fairy Tail a pour but de rendre au centuple, a un ennemi, qui a martyrisé, un des nôtres. me raconta-t-il en regardant de plus près ma peinture

Mélodie : Maître Makarof ... dis-je quasi inodiblement

Makarof : Mais biensur, toi, Mélodie, en rejoignant Fairy Tail, tu a rejoinds la famille, que je chéri, tout les membres de Fairy Tail, sont mes enfants, et je les protègerais. Et j'ai constaté, rien qu'en regardant ta peinture, et en t'écoutant chanter, que toi aussi, tu as besoin d'une affection, que tu n'a jamais reçue. C'est le travail d'un père, de savoir ces enfants heureux et plein de vie. me consola-t-il

Mélodie : ... Merci Maître ... lui dis-je reprenant le sourir

A ce moment je n'avais jamais su, ce qui liaient les membres de Fairy Tail, mais en me racontant tout sa, je compris que j'avais bien ma place ici, que je devais y rester, car, même a défaut d'une famille viable, une communautée, qui me comprendrais, par leur propre vécu, est toujours mieux que d'être aux cotés de personnes, restant ignorant à la détresse des autres.

* * *

 **Fin de l'Episode 3,5**


End file.
